


confidence

by RedTailed



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, Almost Subspace, Blindfolds, Bondage, But Definitely, Cuddling, Kinda PWP, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, PIV, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, aki's pov, akihiko is super subby in this, also, because he seems like someone that'd enjoy letting go a little, but he's still a flustered mess at times, but you won't really notice it, haruki is trying his best to be confident haha, i like giving haruki confidence okay, it's 4 am you guys im sorry, other than the fact that they don't use lube, power bottom haruki because i said so, so maybe a tiny bit ooc, trans!haruki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTailed/pseuds/RedTailed
Summary: Akihiko and Haruki do some experimenting in the bedroom. Haruki tries to channel some confidence to please his boyfriend, and Akihiko is an absolute mess.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	confidence

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOOO. i've had this idea on my mind for god knows how long, and i finally wrote it (all in one sitting again lmao). anyway, i need to go to bed so i'll keep this brief. sometimes i get the fantasy of associating personality with sexual positions/bdsm role, but i just can't get myself to indulge in that anymore after experiencing the reality of it haha. big, strong, stoic looking guys can be the subbiest mfs.

“Pull the other end of the rope through your loop.” Akihiko reminds Haruki when he feels his hands still. 

“Ah! Sorry, it’s harder without you guiding my hands.” Haruki says from behind him. Despite this, he seems to quickly remember his lesson from a few minutes ago as he tenderly pulls on the red jute. 

“Don’t apologize, you’re doing great.” Akihiko reassures. Haruki just hums as he pulls the rest of the rope up between his wrists, before tying it off with a simple overhand knot.

“Too tight?” Haruki asks softly, his hand now pressing against his shoulder. 

“It’s good.” Akihko replies after an experimental tug. “You can do whatever you want now. Anything I've asked.” 

“Hmm.” Haruki hums as his hand travels down his back. Akihiko has to ball up his fists to prevent himself from arching up like a cat being pet. “Promise me, you’ll tell me if you’re uncomfortable?”

Akihiko stifles a laugh. He was sure he’d taken far worse than any of Haruki’s wildest fantasies, but he knew deep down Haruki wasn’t asking for his sake. 

“Of course.” Akihiko replies. When Haruki’s hand reaches his hip, he plants a soft kiss into the crook of his neck. “This goes for you too, remember.” 

“What?” Haruki asks, and his breath tickles Akihko’s ear. 

“If you don’t enjoy something, I want you to stop. Even if I’m the one tied up.” Akihiko explains. 

“I trust you.” Haruki says plainly. 

“That’s not a yes.” Akihiko replies. He knows he’s being stubborn, but he can’t help it.

“Then yes, I will.” Haruki replies as he draws away from the side of his head. “Now shut up and close your eyes.”

“Yes, sir.” Akihiko replies as his eyes blink shut, only half jokingly. Haruki’s tone is light too, more like banter than a command. But even so, Akihko can’t help but lose himself in the fantasy of Haruki’s words. Even when wrapped in layers of protective sarcasm, confidence was a good look on his boyfriend.

“Didn’t peek, did you?” Haruki asks when he comes back up onto the bed. He feels his familiar weight settle behind him. 

“No, sir.” Akihiko replies. A smile involuntarily creeps up on him. 

“Very formal of you.” Haruki replies after a light chuckle. 

“Does it bother you?” 

“Not at all.” Haruki reassures before soft cotton gets draped over his eyes. Akihko’s heart  races at the feeling on Haruki’s fingers deftly tying up the back of his blindfold. He can’t help it. It’s not like he’s never done this before, quite the contrary. But this was the first time he’s done it with someone he loved, and he can’t help but feel flustered. When he finishes tying up the blindfold, he senses Haruki tense up.

“Remember, anything you want.” Akihiko encourages. “Push me around, demand things, insult me, it’s all good.” That seems to snap Haruki back to reality. Without replying, his hands travel down to wrap around to his chest. All his movements are slow and timid, as if he’s touching Akihiko for the first time. Haruki strokes his chest like he’s trying to tame a beast, and Akihko can’t help but sigh into it. 

When a hand ghosts over his nipple, and Akihko’s eyes snap open to darkness. The sudden reminder of his lack of sight makes his heart skip.  _ Shit, we haven’t even done anything yet.  _ Akihiko thinks to himself. Haruki seems to notice because he presses a small kiss onto his neck. 

“Turn around, please.” Haruki asks, still polite as ever. Gingerly, Akihiko shuffles on his knees until he thinks he’s facing Haruki. A quiet giggle comes from his left, and Akihko turns towards it. He wonders if Haruki can see the blush that he feels creeping hot over his face. He doesn't have much time to ponder on that though, as Haruki presses one hand onto his jeans before he roughly joins their lips together in a kiss. The suddenness of it catches Akihko completely off guard and he lets out a small noise against Haruki’s mouth. Haruki doesn’t seem to mind, as he takes to exploring Akihiko’s mouth, leaving his lips tingly. It’s not like they’ve never made out either, but Akihko’s heart aches at the initiative. When they break apart both of them are panting, and Akihiko can feel his dick pressing up against the denim of his jeans. 

“Ah, shit.” Akihiko breathes out, almost without thinking. 

“Hey.” Haruki’s tone makes Akihko shiver. It’s soft, but Akihko can hear the edge in it now. “Did I say that you could talk?” 

Akihko shakes his head.  _ Holy shit. _ Akihko thought as Haruki’s hand pressed him back into the bed with a little more force than he’d expected. 

“Good.” Haruki replies. Akihiko is on cloud nine. Even though it’s nothing more than a little manhandling and a few commanding words, Akihiko is melting under it all. When Haruki’s hands reach his pants, he whines pathetically. 

“You’re so pretty.” Haruki murmurs, mostly to himself, before tearing off his jeans. Painfully, excruciatingly slowly, Haruki kisses in a line up his inner thigh, and Akihiko does everything he can to not plead. When his breath ghosts over his underwear, he has to dig his knuckles into the small of his back not to beg Haruki to just hurry up already. Instead, he just lets out a shaky moan, hoping it gets the message across. 

“Needy.” Haruki teases as he pulls down Akihiko’s gray briefs. Akihiko wants to retort back but just bites his bottom lip instead, and relinquishes what little residual combativeness he had left in him. For the first time, he wasn’t scared to give up that last shred of control, and he watches it go with no conflict. 

He suddenly realizes the novelty of it all, and the tenderness underneath. There was the trust that he’d always known, that the person fucking him wasn’t going to violate his consent, but this was different. This ran deeper than that, a trust that bled all the way down to the bone. When Haruki finally takes him in his mouth, he lets himself go. He’s a groaning, whimpering disaster. When he hears Haruki choke a little as he tries to deepthroat him, he squirms debasedly in pleasure. He instinctively tugs against the rope around his wrist and moans loudly when they press him roughly in place. 

“Such a good boy.” Haruki praises as he gives his mouth a little break while pumping him with his hand. Akihiko just hums in response, unable to say anything else. He wishes he could see Haruki’s head sink between his legs, watch his golden hair swaying in front of his dark eyes. But Akihiko knows that Haruki wouldn’t be half as confident without it, it’s why he insisted they use it. He knew that Haruki wasn’t the most confident in general, and removing that physical aspect of performing assertiveness, he thought maybe he’d be more open to it. So instead, Akihiko reached into his memory. He imaged slender hands and warm skin. He imagined the soft eyes he’d always looked up to Akihiko with in bed with and framed them instead in a demanding squint. He imagined the dark hunger he’d glimpse only on rare occasions in Haruki’s eyes. 

“Tell me, Akihiko, how bad do you want it?” Haruki asked. His voice, though barely louder than a whisper, pulls him back to the present. His hand was still pumping his dick at a languid pace. 

“Want… what?” Akihiko forced out, still not used to being allowed to talk. 

“Me.” Haruki replies as he gets up and straddles Akihiko’s thighs, which makes Akihiko freeze. Hell, Haruki was getting good at this. 

“What about prep?” Akihiko asks, breaking out of his role for a second to be the concerned boyfriend once more. 

“I’ve… I’ve already got that covered when I was um… giving you head.” Haruki admits, and Akihiko can imagine his blush. If this was any of his old doms, he’d feel slightly annoyed at them for pulling him out of the mood, but he finds himself deeply entranced by Haruki’s flustered self peeking through. 

“Then what are you waiting for?” Akihiko half asks, half begs.

“I-- I want you to plead. I want to hear you beg for me.” Haruki demands, and suddenly he’s back to feeling helpless. Akihiko almost groans just at that, but instead, he does as he’s told. 

“Please Haru. Please, I want you so bad, it fucking hurts.” Akihiko spills out, his words are slurring together. 

“Hm. Not convinced.” Haruki replies playfully, and Akihiko wishes desperately that he could see the face Haruki’s making. “What do you want?” He asks as his hand makes his way back to his twitching cock. “Specifically?”

“I want you to fuck yourself on me until I can’t feel my legs anymore. I want you to use me like the filth I am-- god please.” Akihiko is past embarrassment. He’s past shame. He’s in a place of powerless, feral need, and he can’t help but grovel about how badly he needs Haruki to just do it already. What kind of look is Haruki giving him right now? Shock? Satisfaction? Indifference? Somehow, all those options are perfectly fine with him. 

“Well, since you asked nicely.” Haruki replies. His voice is wonderfully low now, and Akihiko can only hold his breath as Haruki lowers himself onto his length. With one hand on his chest, he slowly sinks down in one smooth motion. When he bottoms out, he lets out a satisfied exhale. 

“P-- please move. Akihiko asks, helplessly trying to rut back up into him. Haruki seems to cave to his desperation too, as he does as asked. He just moans in response, and gently lifts himself up before he lands back into him with surprising force. Akihiko knows that his patience was probably wearing thin, and with where he was at, he can’t blame him. With his hands tied, all he could do was lose himself in Haruki’s pace, which was fine by him. Haruki is wonderfully warm and tight around him, and god, the noises he was making. Soft and cute noises spill out of Haruki’s mouth in rhythm with his thrusts. Akihiko wants to reach up and touch his face, but the rough binding pulls him back to reality. On the edge of his consciousness he can hear Haruki muttering something under his breath, but he suddenly realizes that he’s far too lost in it all to understand him. 

When he comes, he’s so out of it he can’t even warn Haruki. It hits him like a sledgehammer, and writhes helplessly against Haruki as he moans out an incomprehensible string of words. He relishes in the tingly feeling that starts to crawl down his legs as he comes down from his orgasm, his loud moans calming down to heavy pants. Haruki notices, and just as he’s about to pull away, Akihiko follows him with his hips, unable to use his hands. 

“Please. You haven’t come yet.” Akihiko says. 

“Aren’t you gonna be overstimulated?” Haruki asks, slowly sinking back down. 

“I don’t mind.” Akihiko replies as he tries to grind against Haruki. “Just hurry, before I can’t keep it up anymore.” 

“Mm. No complaining, then.” Haruki says before continuing to bounce up and down on him. In his hazy, floaty state, Akihiko barely notices Haruki around him. 

“Hey Haruki. Can you take off the blindfold? I- uh. Wanna see you.” Akihiko asks, turning his head to the side. 

“Oh!” Haruki replies in surprise, “um, here.” Haruki doesn’t even bother with untying it, rather he just slides it up over his forehead. The low light of their bedroom lamp almost blinds him, but as Akihiko’s eyes adjust, he can’t help but gawk wide eyed at the figure above him. Haruki’s working himself on his dick at a steady pace, and his hair’s all tousled and sweaty. His slender figure is cast in warm, yellow light, and his face is wonderfully red. And it’s all so much better than anything Akihiko imagined in his head. 

“God, I’m gonna come, ah-- AH!” Haruki gasped out as he rode through his climax. Akihiko wants nothing more than to hold his hands as he watches him screw his eyes tightly shut in pleasure. When he finally came down from his high, he let his eyes flutter open. 

“That was really good. I- I didn’t think I’d like it that much.” Haruki admits shyly as he leans forwards, still out of breath. Before Akihiko can respond, he presses their lips together in a kiss. This time it’s not demanding, just the overly tender kisses that Haruki normally showered him in. Akihiko melts into it without any complaints. 

“You were wonderful.” Akihiko replies after they break apart. “Thank you for trying something with me.” 

“I had fun, I should be thanking you.” Haruki replies softly. 

“Before we fight about it like two old relatives fighting for the check, could you untie me?” Akihiko asks, before Haruki laughs lightly. 

“Do I have to?” Haruki mummers jokingly, and Akihiko can’t help but laugh too. 

“See? I knew something like this could bring out your confident side.” Akihiko replies as he gets up to a sitting position. As Haruki gets behind him to untie him, and suddenly he realizes how tired he is. 

“All free!” Haruki says as he throws the rope onto the dresser. Tomorrow's mess, Akihiko supposes. 

“Mm. Do you want to come take a shower with me? I don’t really feel like going to bed sticky and smelling like an old sock.” Akihiko asks as he gets up on wobbly legs. 

“Sounds like heaven.” Haruki replies, taking his hand. 

“Have I ever told you how much I love the smell of my shampoo on you?” Haruki asks as he buries his head into Akihiko’s neck. 

“No, why?” Akihiko asks. Both of them are cuddling under Haruki’s covers now. Akihiko is fit snugly against Haruki’s body. 

“It’s weirdly domestic, I guess.” Haruki replies after a bit of thinking. They’re both operating on less than full mental energy right now, and Akihiko can’t help but let his heartstrings get tugged by Haruki’s soft pillowtalk. Somewhere down the line, he’d admitted to himself that he was a hopeless romantic. He’d accepted that when he fell for someone, he fell helplessly in love with them. But he’d never expected to have to face Haruki’s earnestness head on, and his relentlessly tender way he approached the people he loved. And here, wrapped in his arms, the world could have ended in that moment and he wouldn’t have cared. 

“Goodnight, Haru.” Akihiko muttered softly as he felt himself getting pulled further from consciousness. 

“Goodnight, Aki. Love you.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> been going through a rough patch and this helped a bit to indulge in writing. <3
> 
> sorry for any grammar or spelling issues, i am but a tired collage student


End file.
